<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Now, Play Later by Mother_Mercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642509">Work Now, Play Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury'>Mother_Mercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, but mostly - Freeform, caveman sex, just two dudes having sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I know,” Roger said with flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to get a rise out of you and I think I went a bit too far.”</p><p>Crystal nearly spat out his beer. “A rise out of me?”</p><p>“Oh come off of it,” Roger groaned. “I want you and you want me. I don’t know how much longer I can keep you from getting laid at the pubs.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Roger and Crystal blow off steam after a show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clog Factory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Now, Play Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts">emma_and_orlando</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/gifts">MeddowsKingRat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was at work while MeddowsKingRat and Emma_and_Orlando had the absolute filthiest conversation about Crystal and Roger sleeping together. So this is what I did since I missed the conversation.</p><p>Thank you. Here's some  flith. Or my attempt at flith.</p><p>Mother-mercury44 on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1978</p><p>Falling back into the routine of touring truly is like riding a bike for Crystal. If that bike is on fire and he’s blindfolded. He’s used to taking care of Roger and his drum kit 24 hours a day and 52 weeks a year, doing so on tour is never easy. Roger isn’t the most calm and predictable man, leaving Crystal on his toes and utterly exhausted. </p><p>It’s still the best job he’s ever had.</p><p>Being close to Roger everyday is damn treat. The blond is easily one of the best mates he’s ever had. The two of them get on quite well and most of time it’s all smiles and giggles. Not to mention he’s quite easy on the eyes. Crystal is never a fan of diving down on the floor to switch out a broken pedal but he’ll do it with a smile on his face knowing he’s close to the blonds sweet little bum. </p><p><em>Of course</em> those are normal thoughts all roadies have. Crystal would never act upon them unless Roger hinted he was interested. Which seems to be far from the case this tour. Half way through the tour and Roger has done nothing but tease Crystal, use him as practice drums, and make his day harder by beating the absolute life out of his drums, and getting way too drunk at pubs which means Crystal has to carry him home.</p><p>Roger’s behavior never bothered him before but it seems different this tour. Like he’s trying to make Crystal quit. Crystal spent nearly three hours fixing the kit before it was up to Roger’s liking.</p><p>“You should know how to do this by now, Chris,” Roger snickered, twirling his drum sticks around as he sat on his stool. “Are you going to be done before the show tonight?”</p><p>Crystal silently groaned to himself, letting Roger see he’s annoyed will only fuel the blond. “Yeah. Nearly done, princess,” Crystal snapped.</p><p>Usually Crystal could handle the comments from Roger but he’s getting increasingly more frustrated as the tour goes on. Carrying Roger home from the pubs has meant he hasn’t left with anyone since leaving for the tour. His cock isn’t as mad at Roger as his brain is, which leads him to painful erections caused by Roger.</p><p>“I’m done,” Crystal said getting up from the floor. “Please don’t be too harsh on them tonight. I have to give them a proper check tomorrow.”</p><p>Roger sat up from the stool and moved closer to Crystal, he felt the familiar  tap of Roger’s drumstick against his arse. His brain wanted to tell Roger to fuck the hell off but his cock wanted him to pin Roger against the wall and teach the blond a lesson.</p><p>Crystal opted for playfully shoving Roger out of his way and getting a bloody drink.</p><p>-</p><p>The show finished and Crystal had to replace Roger’s pedal twice. Both times Crystal tapped Roger’s ankle to let him know he was down there. He’s not sure if it was an accident or not but Roger nearly kicked him in the face both times. He was hit with flying drumsticks well over ten times and had to use all his will power to not throw them back at Roger. </p><p>The final tipping point was watching Roger kick over his drum set instead of taking his final bow.</p><p>Crystal saw red.</p><p>He stayed calm as the band piled backstage and went on with their after concert routines. It wasn’t until Roger went on about his drums sounding like shit all night that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“Are you being serious right now? Those drums sounded perfect before you went on and you know it,” Crystal snapped. “Thrashing your kit is bloody childish.”</p><p>The other band members and crew quietly walked away knowing typical Roger and Crystal fight was cooking up. The blond knocked back his water before storming over to Crystal.</p><p>“You took forever setting them up and still didn’t do it right,” Roger smirked. “You have one job and you do it poorly.”</p><p>“You thrashing your kit tells me you have no respect for it or the work I put into it,” Crystal yelled. “Go clean up your own bloody kit and fix it yourself. I quit.”</p><p>Crystal didn’t wait for a response before storming back to his hotel room. It’s not that big of deal and means nothing, he quits quite often. For fucks sake he quit this morning during breakfast when Roger accused him of making his tea wrong.</p><p>He’ll show up in the morning and everything will be fine. It always is.</p><p>-</p><p>Back in his room, Crystal finally relaxed for the first time in a long time. He took a long and hot shower and was now laying in bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. The telly was playing some crappy movie, he had a drunk from the mini fridge, and his mind was free from the loud mouth blond.</p><p><em>Knock. Knock</em>.</p><p>“Chris,” Roger said from the other side of the door. “It’s me, let me in.”</p><p><em>That was short lived</em>, Crystal thought to himself.</p><p>With a groan and a sigh, he got out of bed and let Roger in. The blond was wearing an over sized jumper and look utterly adorable holding a six pack.</p><p>“I’m here to kiss and make up,” Roger smiled. “I brought a peace offering.”</p><p>Crystal took a beer from the six pack and sat down at the small table in his room. Roger joined him, looking a bit sheepish. Crystal always thought it was an act but he learned a bit ago that Roger is always truly sorry for him temper.</p><p>“I didn’t actually quit,” Crystal said sweetly. “I’ll be there in the morning to make you your tea and brush you hair. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Roger said with flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to get a rise out of you and I think I went a bit too far.”</p><p>Crystal nearly spat out his beer. “A rise out of me?”</p><p>“Oh come off of it,” Roger groaned. “I want you and you want me. I don’t know how much longer I can keep you from getting laid at the pubs.”</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I want you.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>You want me.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Roger’s words rattled around in Crystals brain only for a moment before Crystal leaped out of his seat, grabbed Roger out of his chair by his jumper, and smashed their lips together. Crystal growled into the kiss like some sort of animal finally getting the prey he’s been stalking. </p><p>Tongues swirled together as the two battled for dominance. Crystal kept one hand firmly on Roger’s hips, he knows it’s going to bruise by the morning. The thought of Roger wearing his marks made him painfully hard. He rutted against Roger, their erections touching made Roger moan on impact.</p><p>“Fuck,” Crystal growled as he sucked a bruise onto Roger’s neck. “You taste fucking delicious.”</p><p>“I have a show tomorrow,” Roger said, not doing much to stop Crystal’s attack.</p><p>Feeling Roger become boneless in his arms, Crystal grabbed Roger from the back of his legs and pinned him up against the wall. </p><p>Crystal felt Roger’s arse grinding down on his cock, throwing his head back in pleasure. Roger taking the opportunity to suck his own bruises onto Crystals neck. A few moments of heavy grinding and fighting for dominance   had them both growing impatient. Months of teasing and blue balls has Crystal nearly coming in his trousers.</p><p>Pinning the blond mans hands above his head, Crystal licked his way from the shell of Roger’s ear and down his jaw line. There isn’t an inch of Roger he wants to leave untouched. </p><p>“Gonna take me to bed and fuck me?” Roger panted. The blond bit his lower lip and stared at Crystal with far from innocent blue eyes. “Please, Chris. Need your cock in me. Can feel how big and thick it is, need it so bad.”</p><p>“Going to fuck you so hard,” Crystal grunted, thrusting his cock up to get some sort of friction from Roger’s arse. “You got a tight little arse, you’re going to feel so bloody tight around my cock. Just like a vice. You were made for me to fuck you.”</p><p>Somewhere between the wall and the bed, clothes were shed and Roger was sitting naked in the middle of the bed. His cock angry, hard, and leaking against his own stomach. Crystal stroked his own while thinking of all the ways he wants to take Roger tonight. </p><p>“Lube?” Roger asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Right,” Crystal said, abandoning his own cock to search through his bag. “Condom?”</p><p>“Wanna feel you come inside me,” Roger purred from his spot on the bed. “Want you to fill me up until I’m dripping.”</p><p>With the bottle of lube in his hands, Crystal jumped into bed with Roger. The two of them rolling around, their cocks rubbing against each others. Crystal likes to think he could do this all night, feeling Roger’s naked body against his own. Their tongues battling it out while their cocks rutted alongside each other. Crystal wants nothing more to cover Roger in his marks, have everyone know what the two of them got up to.</p><p>As much as he would love to do this all night, he’s not sure if he’ll ever get the chance fuck Roger.</p><p>“Get out on all fours,” Crystal moaned into Roger’s mouth. “I want to eat your arse out.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Roger asked with wide eyes. </p><p>“I want to get you nice and wet for my cock,” Crystal explained.</p><p>Crystal watched with hunger in his eyes as Roger positioned himself on his knees and elbows. His perfect little bum resting high in the air. </p><p>
  <em>Smack.</em>
</p><p>Roger let out a high pitched moan, his head dropping down a bit more.</p><p>“Your arse looks even better with my hand print on it,” Crystal growled.</p><p>Crystal couldn’t help but knead his hands into Roger’s arse, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at his entrance. He used his thumb to tease the rim, loving the way Roger shivered under his touched. He could feel Roger getting impatient, thrusting back to get Crystal to give more.</p><p><em>Naughty little thing,</em> Crystal thought to himself.</p><p>Crystal spit a couple times on Roger’s hole, earning a couple of loud moans from Roger. He’s sure they’ll being getting a knock on their door for a noise complaint soon enough.</p><p>“Please,” Roger begged. “Please. Please.”</p><p>"Please what,” Crystal tsked, massaging his spit into Roger’s rim.</p><p>“Please eat my arse out,” Roger moaned wantonly.</p><p>Crystal’s never been one to deny Roger of his needs. He leaned forward, licking a stripe up and down before teasing the blonds rim. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Roger chanted, pushing his bum pack onto Crystal’s face. </p><p>Crystal always imagined that Roger’s peachy little bottom would taste absolutely incredible. He never knew how intoxicating and addictive it could be just from the first lick. It wasn’t long before Crystal was properly eating him out like it was his last meal. The moans and incoherent chants coming from Roger made his own cock harder. The way the blond struggled to keep himself up made Crystal want to do this every single night.</p><p>Stopping for a moment to grab the lube, Crystal noticed Roger reaching for his own cock.</p><p>“Didn’t say you could touch your cock,” Crystal informed the blond as he covered his fingers in lube.</p><p>“You have to give me more then,” Roger whined. </p><p>“So impatient,” Crystal teased as he place himself behind Roger again. </p><p>“Maybe if- oh fuck.”</p><p>Crystal smiled to himself as he slide his finger in slowly and down to the knuckle, effectively cutting Roger off. He adores Roger and feels so lucky to be in this position but the blond never seems to stop running that mouth of  his. Crystal much rather prefers moans from Roger as opposed to cheeky remarks.</p><p>After working his way up to three fingers, Crystal was getting just as needy as Roger. Sweet Roger who was a whimpering mess below him. Crystal didn’t care if it didn’t necessarily fit the mood, but he kissed up and down Roger’s spine.</p><p>“Taking my fingers so well,” Crystal praised. “I know you want more, but I have to make sure you’re stretched enough for my cock.”</p><p>“Give me your whole hand,” Roger begged as he looked over his shoulder at Crystal. “Or you saving that for another time?”</p><p>“Another time, Rog,” Crystal said sweetly, tucking a bit of hair behind Roger’s ear.</p><p>A moment passed between the two of them, a promise of a next time. The moment would probably be a bit sweeter if Crystal was three fingers deep in Roger’s arse. All he would have to do it lean forward and gently press a kiss to Roger’s swollen lips to change the mood. </p><p>He removed his fingers and Roger quickly turned to face him. Roger littered his chest with loves bites and hickeys, Crystal made no protest to stop him. Only pulling the blonds hair for encouragement. </p><p>Crystal had his head thrown back, thrown off when he ended up on his back with Roger straddling his chest. The blond was the dirtiest looking Angel he’s ever seen. Covered in Crystals marking, thumb prints already forming on his waist, and the sweetest cock leaking between his legs.</p><p>“You don’t get to be the only one in charge tonight,” Roger growled as he lifted himself up and lined himself up with Crystal’s cock. Sinking down painfully slow. “Might make you suffer like you did to me.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, Rog. So bloody tight,” Crystal groaned with his head tipped back and his toes curled into the mattress. “Knew you would take me cock so well.”</p><p>Crystal’s never been to boast, he knows he’s not packing small. Feeling Roger sink down inch by inch feels so bloody incredible and the blonds moans are fueling his ego. Crystal couldn’t keep his hands to himself, one plants on Roger’s hip and the other stroking his cock. Thumbing over the slit, precum leaking out. If he were more flexible, Crystal would love to lean forward for a taste. Instead, he opted for licking it from his finger’s instead.</p><p>Roger bottomed out with whine, he took a few breaths before nodding to Crystal he’s ready. The blond wasted no time bouncing on his cock like it’s his full time job. Crystal planted his hands firmly on Roger’s hips, helping guide the younger man up and down. Thrusting up into Roger just as the blond was sinking down.</p><p>“Not gonna be able to sit at my drums tomorrow,” Roger said with a moan. </p><p>“You’re going to think of me during the whole show,” Crystal growled. “You’ll be hard in your trousers every time you move. Bet you’ll want me to  bend you over your stool.”</p><p>“In front of everyone?” Roger asked, his eyes closed as he bounced.</p><p>“Anything for you,” Crystal explained. </p><p>The sex dragged on much to Crystal’s surprised. He thought he’d only last two minutes before spilling his seed inside Roger. He was surprised Roger lasted this long with Roger attacking his prostate. The two of them growling and grunting like a couple of cavemen as the rolled around. It must have been constant fighting to take charge that kept their orgasms at bay. The competition of who could suck the most hickeys onto each others bodies. The fight to finish licking nearly every inch of each first. </p><p>Crystal nearly finished as he piston his cock into Roger from behind, with a small fistful of blond hair in his hand. Roger’s back was arched in such a sinful way as he presented his bum for Crystal. Just as he felt his balls tightened and started seeing stars behind his eyes, Roger let his body fall against the mattress. Killing Crystal’s orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck, Rog,” Crystal panted, his cock turning purple at the tip. </p><p>“Wanna ride you when you cum,” Roger smirked. “Told you I want it dripping it out of me.”</p><p>“The bloody devil is what you are,” Crystal said.</p><p>Within seconds, Crystal was on his back with Roger riding his cock once again. He felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm creeping up. Words have gone out the window and have been replaced with grunts and moans. Crystal wrapped a hand around Roger’s cock, making it his mission to get Roger to cum before him. Which seemed nearly impossible as he felt his balls tightened once again and he planted his feet firmly on the mattress. </p><p>“Come for me, Rog,” Crystal grunted. “Be good and come for me.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Roger chanted, his bounces becoming sloppy as he was pushed over the edge.</p><p>Crystal stroked Roger through his orgasm while entire body tensed up as his orgasm rippled through his body. Before he could give one final thrust to push him over the edge, he watched as Roger slide off his cock and stroke him to completion. He spilled into Roger’s hand and swears on his life he saw stars.</p><p>Roger collapsed on top of him, completely breathless. “Fuck,” Roger said into Crystal’s chest.</p><p>“You said you wanted to come in you,” Crystal said. “Why the hell did you get off my cock?”</p><p>“Gotta be quicker. Maybe in a few nights you can try again, I’d say tomorrow but my bum needs a rest day,” Roger laughed.</p><p>Crystal ran his non come covered hand through Roger’s hair and smiled. A small part of him was worried that Roger wouldn’t want to do this again. Yeah they could go back to how things were before this, but Crystal doesn’t really want to go back to a world without kissing Roger. Maybe they’ll keep hooking up after shows. Maybe it’ll blossom in something more. Who knows?</p><p>It doesn’t matter to Crystal as long as he’s still by Roger’s side.</p><p>“Come on, up we go,” Crystal said sitting himself and Roger up. “My work still isn’t done until you are showered and all clean.”</p><p>Roger leaned forwarded with a dopey smile and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Alright, but you have to carry me.”</p><p>Definitely Crystal’s favorite job, ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you like. </p><p>Thank you for reading and thank you in advance to any kudos and comments.</p><p>I love you all :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>